Ur
Ur, also known as The Abstract Demon is an unbound minor demon thought to be from the Choir of Darkness residing in TorontoConviction 5.5. It was fought unsuccessfully by Blake Thorburn as part of a deal made with the Lord of TorontoConviction 5.6 and later again, at which point it successfully cut his strongest connections, sending him to The Drains.Void 7.11 As a demon of the Choir of Darkness, it has a weakness to light, fire, and creation, but it can mitigate the damage from fire by hiding in the smoke it produces.Void 7.11 Description Ur is able to generate new parts of itself at will and fill areas of darkness around it, and as such has no fixed appearance. Darkness around the demon becomes part of it, which includes the smoke of a fire. In her first encounter, she is described as a massive matte black hand dragging itself around with other limbs from various species flailing wildly and a spine that trails behind endlessly. Conviction 5.6 Personality The demon has attacked all who have entered the warehouse it lives in, and was unwilling to deal with even a member of the Thorburn family, a name which carries a great deal of weight amongst demons. It does have some degree of intelligence, and was able to conceal its name from Rose Thorburn when she attempted to compel the demon to name itself. It understands just how long the ward around the factory will last and waits for it to fall so it can continue its work, which is devouring everything in existence.Interlude 7 History Due to the nature of the demon, there is little known about its past. Those who do not escape it are forever erased from history, so even those that do escape and spread word of it cannot know the full extent of the damage done. The Knights of the Basement were mostly wiped out by the demon, but how many of the group it erased, and how much it weakened the group is not known.Collateral 4.4 Blake Thorburn encountered it twice in the story, with the demon driving him away at the cost of an arm the first time and severing his connections the second time, causing him to fall through the cracks of reality into the Drains. It then sank back into the darkness, readying to produce three Motes.Interlude 7.x Later on it turns out to have been eating its way into The Drains, only to be stopped by a forgotten god of light. Blake gives the god a brief moment of worship to empower it and drive the demon out and back to the factory, where they confronted one another a third time.Null 9.5 Blake managed to successfully elude it by utilizing its other weakness, creation, by creating a diagram that chronicles Rose's and his past.Null 9.5 Abilities *'Connection Severing:' Anything devoured by the demon has its connections severed by its guillotine teeth, essentially erasing them from the world. *'Reflection Traveling:' It is able to move between reflections, and if looked at directly, can enter the eyes of the observer. Category:Others Category:Demons